<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Red by popculturehoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214213">Seeing Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe'>popculturehoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby handles his jealousy differently than most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Ziegler/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hawk and Dove was crowded that night, the air thick with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. It was a miracle that they were able to find the three tables next to each other. Josh, Donna, Sam, Ainsley, Bonnie, Ginger, and Charlie had decided to go out to blow off some steam after a tough week for the Bartlet administration - Josh, Sam, and Toby had worked incredibly hard to push a women's health bill through to the House, but the Republican majority House hadnt budged - and they invited Toby and his girlfriend to come along with them. Toby made his way through the hordes of college students and businessmen, getting shoved a couple times and almost getting an elbow to the face in the process, and bellied up to the bar. He flagged down the bartender with a wave of two fingers.</p><p>"I'll have a Crown Royal neat and a Sam Adams Winter," He had to raise his voice above the noise.</p><p>"You got it," the bartender replied. The guy went over to the other end of the bar, serving a group of sorority girls right away. Looking around, he drummed his fingers on the oak wood of the bar absentmindedly. He saw the bartender come closer to where he was sitting, shuffling past a couple of his coworkers, but then brought over a Heineken to an older man sitting a few spots away from him. He rolled his eyes; of course he was getting ignored. He stood up momentarily, pulling a cigar and his lighter out of his pants pocket. Tearing off the end with his teeth, he lit it and took a couple puffs to get it going. Turning around, he spotted his girl sitting at a table with Josh, Donna, and Sam. He watched them for several moments, blowing smoke rings, before he heard the bartender trying to get his attention.</p><p>"Here ya go buddy," the bartender said, sliding the glass of scotch and bottle of beer in front of him. Toby pulled his wallet out and placed a couple bills on the bar.</p><p>"Thanks," he said as he picked them up and walked away. Making his way back to where his friends were, he saw his girl's face break out in a wide grin, laughing loudly at something Josh had said. He sat down at the least occupied of the three tables they had claimed. Taking a sip of his drink, he surveyed the scene in front of him pensively. He had no business being with her - she was young, vibrant, and beautiful, and he was pessimistic, angry, and sad. Those were always the words that Andi used to describe him. She would be better off with someone like Sam, or even Josh, he thought bitterly. She was whispering something to Donna, and then he caught her eye. She walked over to him and draped her arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"Hey you," she said, a flirty lilt in her tone, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"I got your Sam Adams Winter," he gestured to the beer bottle.</p><p>"You're the best," she smiled at him, nearly making him melt. Only she had that effect on him nowadays.</p><p>"Why are you with me?" He leaned in close to her ear, watching as her brow furrowed slightly. "You could have anyone you want, and you're with me. I'm an old man."</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>an old man, Toby!" She smacked his chest. </p><p>"Compared to them, I am," he gestured over to Josh and Charlie. </p><p>"Oh stop it," she said with a wave of her hand. She practically skipped back over to where she had been before, rejoining the conversation with Donna, Ginger, and Josh. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed there, alone, for a little while longer, brooding. He wasn't one for large group gatherings like this, he often preferred to just sit back and observe everything going on around him rather than to be in the middle of the action. Charlie and Josh were now watching a basketball game on TV, Donna, Ginger, Ainsley, and Bonnie had commandeered a table for themselves, and his girl was sitting at a table with Sam. His fingers twitched as he watched as her playfully smack him on the shoulder, leaning into him as she laughed. Jealousy seeped into his veins, he could feel it coming over him in a wave. If he didn't have to deal with the repercussions of a press field day, he thought as he puffed on his cigar, his dark eyes trained on their every move, he would've charged over there and snapped Sam's neck. Suddenly he saw Sam put his hand over hers, a harmless and friendly gesture, but he saw red. He stubbed out his cigar and stalked over to her. </p><p>"Hi," she said warmly, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him adoringly, the look on her face changing to one of confusion when she saw the fiery look in his eye. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"We're leaving," he bent down and rasped in her ear. It wasn't a request, it was a command. She knew what was going on in his head when his voice took on that tone. Taking her hand, he led her to the front of the bar, hearing shouts of "What's going on?" and "Where are you going?" from his coworkers. He dragged her out of the bar and to his car as she struggled slightly to keep up with him.   </p><p>"Get in." He barely looked at her before jumping into the front seat and shoving the key into the ignition. </p><p> </p><p>The ten minute car ride to Toby's apartment was silent. He didn't even turn on the radio, and he barely stopped at stop signs. They came up to a red light, and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, growing more and more impatient by the second, and fighting the urge to touch her. He could barely concentrate as it was. Finally, he screeched to a stop in front of his apartment, and she followed him as he buzzed them in. He thanked God that his place was only on the second floor as he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He wasn't twenty-five anymore. After he unlocked the door with lightning speed, he threw it open, guiding her into the apartment with one hand and pushing the door shut with the other. His large hands grabbed at her hips, holding her firmly as he slammed her against the door. He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth and running his hands up and down her body. She yelped in surprise and he pulled back. </p><p>"Toby, what the fuck?" Her lips were already red and swollen. </p><p>"Did you really expect me to sit back and watch you flirt with them?" </p><p>"What are you ta-" She was cut off by him kissing her again, hard and filled with lust. He pawed at her, trying to touch every inch of her. Quickly she could him hardening against her stomach as he pushed his body flush with hers. </p><p>"On the table," he said gruffly. He could barely think straight as he lifted her up, his fingers splayed out over her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. They didn't break their kiss as he stumbled over to the kitchen table. He placed her down and she spread her legs, fitting himself in between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs stayed around his waist, crossing them at the ankles over his lower back. He dipped his head down, practically ravaging his neck with his lips and tongue. He wasn't being gentle, and she was sure he was going to leave a mark, but she figured at that point that that was probably his goal. He was marking his territory. His beard scratched the sensitive skin on her neck, eliciting a throaty moan from her. </p><p>"That's right baby doll," he growled. "Only I can make you make those pretty noises." She moaned again as he ground his hips into hers, feeling that familiar throbbing in his cock. </p><p>"You gotta say it, honey. Tell me." </p><p>"Only you," she stuttered. </p><p>He roughly unzipped and pulled down his pants, his boxers going along with them, letting his cock spring free. He was so hard it was almost painful, and he quickly helped her shimmy out of her pants. He didn't even bother to take her underwear off, instead just moving them to the side and dipping a thick finger into her folds. He chuckled darkly when he discovered she was absolutely soaked. </p><p>"So wet already, you naughty thing. I bet they could never make you this wet, hmm?" </p><p>"No," she gasped as he ghosted his fingers over her clit, earning a shit eating grin from him. </p><p>He yanked her sweater over her head and unclasped her bra with surpringsly deft fingers, leaving her completely naked atop of his kitchen counter. He drank her in with a hungry look in his eye. Before she could even react, he lined himself up with her entrance, pumping himself a couple times, and slammed into her to the hilt. Her warmth was so overwhelming that his eyes almost rolled back in his head. She cried out, the sensation evidently driving her just as insane as it did him. He fucked her hard and fast, her breasts bouncing deliciously and a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead and the top of his head as he pounded into her. The sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the room, along with their ragged breathing and moans. </p><p>"Whose pussy is this?" His voice didn't waver whatsoever, he could've been talking about the speech he had finished that afternoon. He put his hand in between them and began making quick circles on her clit with his thumb. He knew just how to make her come undone. </p><p>"Yours, all yours," she squeaked out, her chest heaving. </p><p>"That's right, all mine." </p><p>Before he knew it, he felt that familiar tingling in his balls; he was close. He could also tell that she was close, because her thighs were beginning to tense and tremble around his waist. His rhythm began to get sloppy and he let out a loud groan as he came. Then he felt her walls flutter around him, coming at almost the same time. As they came down from their respective highs, both of them breathed heavily, the only thing they could do was look into each other's eyes. Her skin was flushed all the way down to her chest and his shirt, which he hadn't even bothered to take off, was covered in patches of sweat. </p><p>"Jesus Christ," she breathed. "What got into you?" </p><p>"I saw the way you were acting with Sam and Josh at the bar and something just... snapped." </p><p>"Toby," she said sweetly, stroking his beard covered cheek and jaw with her thumb. "There's no reason for you to be jealous. I want <em>you</em>, I've always wanted you." He helped her off the counter, her legs shaking, and he chuckled dryly. "Although I gotta say, you should get jealous more often." He gave her a cocky grin from under his beard. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>